Dragon Ball Surviving Saiyan's: Defying Gravity
Defying Gravity is the 14th Episode of the Dragon Ball SS retelling of the Vegeta Saga. Summary Goku struggles against the overwhelming gravity and mistakes King Kai's pet monkey, Bubbles, for King Kai. He then meets the real King Kai, who tells him a couple jokes much to Goku's bewilderment, the poor reaction causes King Kai to tell Goku that he won't train anyone who doesn't have a sense of humour so has one condition before he will train Goku: he must think of a joke that will make him laugh. Goku gives it his all and comes up with several weak puns that amuse King Kai immensely. Goku tell his new mentor about the Saiyans who King Kai tracks down and tells Goku that they will arrive on Earth in 158 days and that they are even stronger than himself. King Kai begins Goku's training and gives him his first task: to catch Bubbles in the 10-G gravity of King Kai's World. Goku removes his weighted clothing and strenuously chases Bubbles but stops when he realises how hungry he is. King Kai feeds Goku then tells him to put his weighted clothing back on as it will benefit his training. He then tells Goku that the reasons why the Saiyans are so strong is because their planet has the same gravity as the planet they are on. Goku remembering something else ask's King Kai if he knows were Raditz is worried he may come after Gohan again. King Kai does this but is shocked to learn as he tells Goku that Raditz is not hunting Gohan anymore hes helping him with Piccolo train shocking Goku who wonders why Raditz is suddenly doing this. King Kai also tells Goku that there is another Saiyan who is about to land on Earth two days before The other two while one Saiyan a kind one already arrived. Goku shocked to learn that there are some good Saiyan's out there wants to not only meet them but to fight them to see how strong they are. Back on Earth, Piccolo and Raditz continues to train Gohan as the former then who notes his improvement but says he still has a long way to go. At night the three sit around a fire. Gohan curious asks Raditz why he is suddenly helping. Raditz then answers by asking Gohan if he has a good childhood. Gohan confused then points out that he does and he looks up to his farther allot. Piccolo interested then asks Raditz why he asked Gohan that as Raditz then explained his own past about how he was treated with being a low class Saiyan. As well as admitting he still cared for his family even Kakarot he then admits he acted rashly when he first showed up on Earth. And when he saw both Gohan's determination with trying to save the Robot and the Dinosaur and Goku's accomplishments on earth he admits he's gotten respect and wants to know his brother when he comes back. He then asks Piccolo something as too how many wishes do you get on the Dragon Ball's. Piccolo exsplin's it's only one witch makes Raditz Laugh with the thought of the fact Goku's friends well wish him back witch well also meen that Vegeta and Nappa well not get there wish and well have to wait a whole year. Piccolo however admits that Vegeta and Nappa well still try to kill everyone Gohan is surprisingly not worried by that as he then exsplin's that Raditz is now a uncle to look up too making Raditz annoyed at the kids softness then Gohan telling Piccolo that he's now become like a part of his family, a "big green uncle". Raditz laughed at that remark however Piccolo annoyed at the affection tells Gohan to sleep because his training will be even harsher tomorrow. As Gohan is asleep thanks to Piccolo Raditz admits that he knows Piccolo is changing too because he admits he did not see the same Green Man who had a murderous glare who fired the special Beam Cannon at him and Kakarot. Piccolo admits in away he is like Raditz when it comes to Gohan, When Piccolo answers that he was created from his farther's wishes to kill Goku. Even though he did just that he felt empty like he has nothing to do yet he also admits Gohan is softening him up a little he also brings up something in the past with a Demon who got immortality called Garlic JR revealing Gohan was the one who defeated him at the time Piccolo thought it was some kind of fluke but after that attack on Raditz before Piccolo then understood how powerful Gohan could be. But he does not want the wrong idea he is still the Demon King Piccolo's reincarnation who wishes to take over the world. Raditz however says he does not believe this but says he do him while Raditz heads off to find a place to sleep himself. Piccolo then looks at a sleeping Gohan with a proud smile on his face After three weeks, Goku finally manages to catch Bubbles. Impressed that Goku has overcome King Kai's planet ten-fold gravity, King Kai anticipates that Goku may be able to master the powerful "Kaio-ken" technique. In the future in his Ship Bardock is training yet again as the Ship Ai says they are about to land in three days Bardock then thinks back to his family and is ready to learn what the hell is happening on earth. Major Events * Goku begins his training with King Kai. * Goku also learns about Raditz change of Heart as well as two other Saiyan's unknown to him are his farther Bardock and his mother Gine * Goku catches Bubbles. Battles * Gohan vs Piccolo vs Raditz Appearances * Bubbles * Goku * King Kai * Vegeta * Nappa * Gohan * Piccolo * Raditz * Bardock Changes in the Timeline * Gohan starts to see not only Piccolo as a big green uncle but Raditz as a real one he can look up to. Annoying both of them * Bardock is about to land on Earth